Of Pain, Pleasure, and Love
by Destin-Jackson19
Summary: Songfics about Pain, Pleasure, and Love.
1. Table of Contents

SONGFICS ABOUT THESE PAIRINGS:

I. Table of Contents

II. Wicked Games — Reyna A. & Percy J. — Rated: T

III. Same Girl — Nico A. & Percy J. — Rated: T

IV. Poetic Justice — Thalia G. & Percy J. — Rated: T


	2. Wicked Games

_Title__: Wicked Games_

_Fandom__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus_

_Disclaimer__: All rights go to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. The songs are not mine. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine._

_Main Pairing__: Percy J./Reyna A._

_Percy Jackson Characters__: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Ambers, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, The Gods, and etc._

_I was in Camp Demi-God, it was August 18th, my birthday I was turning 18 years old. It's been two years since the Second Titan War and One year since the Second Giant War. I was celebrating here it was a party in my name since I was still alive for the past eighteen years. I was heading to the Partyhouse for my "surprise" birthday._

_I was outside the door and I heard many whispers like, "Sshh, here he comes!" "Be quiet, Death Breath!" and other insults I believed was sent to Nico. I shook my head and walked inside the building, it was dark and I saw many figures in the dark so I pulled out Riptide and my new shield that Tyson made before the Giant War._

_I used my best version of my dad's voice and said, "WHO DARES TRYS TO SNEAK UP ON THE GOD OF THE SEAS!" I never saw figures run so fast and go for the lightswitch. I laughed and said to the shocked and slightly angry Greek and Romans and the Gods who were present for my birthday._

_I saw my dad laughing while, Nico and Annabeth were holding hands and seemed to fight the urge to go somewhere and makeout like since the end of the Giant War. I gave them a nod and they instantly ran to a shadow, I groaned and turn around to see the slightly angry but blushing Daughter of Bellona looking at me._

_"Hey Percy" she said trying to not stutter while she was looking at me. "Hey yourself, Ambers." I said back while she glared at me, I laughed and kissed her cheek and left her standing there. I grabbed a drink and sat at the bar while Dionysus/Bacchus kept refilling my drinks._

_Apollo was the DJ of the party and when he saw I was slightly tipsy, he grinned and got up and made an annoucement, "Alright, Ladies and Gents were going to have everyone that wants to sing with Percy Jackson or have him sing a solo please write down your suggestion and will choose." I glared at him while everyone wrote down there suggestion._

_I was kind of relieved that I wasn't singing with anybody but was immediately sad because I had to sing a song that dealed with heartbreak so, I picked my song and gave Apollo the nod to start the song._

_**(Google, Wicked Games by The Weeknd)**_

_I left my girl back home  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that  
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at  
Let me see that ass  
Look at all this cash  
And I emptied out my cards too  
Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words too  
Just let me motherfucking love you

Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself

So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me

Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you prance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the devil  
Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby  
So put down your perfume

Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words too  
So let me motherfucking love you

Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself

So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me

_I finished the song and did a special bow to everyone while everyone cheered, I saw Aphrodite and her kids crying a bit, I instantly knew I was going to be screwed later. Reyna was between a glare and a smile, I laughed at her expression and called out, "Apollo whos next?" Reyna came up to me and before I could actually duck and turn I was being kissed by the dark-haired Daughter of Bellona I was so shocked I couldn't comprehend what happen until she pushed me aganist her and I regained my senses kissed her back with just as much passion and I pulled away and said,"I love you Rey, even if you don't love me."_

_She smiled and said, " I do love you, alga cerebrum." We heard cheering and smiles from demigods and Gods who were still conscious. " I love you too, Rey." and kissed her again fireworks going off in the background._

**_Here is The first Chapter of, "Of Pain, Pleasure, and Love." more to come!_**


End file.
